


playing a game you're gonna lose

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Foe Yay, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper was a surprise that Maya wasn’t expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	playing a game you're gonna lose

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Maya/Pepper - lies.

Pepper was a surprise that Maya wasn’t expecting.  _So much for a sure thing_ , she thought begrudgingly as Pepper pressed her arms to the mattress, strawberry-blonde hair falling down and tickling against Maya’s neck.

“Did you really think you’d get away with it?”  Pepper wasn’t an Extremis threat anymore, but it would always be a part of her, that burning anger.  It couldn’t be helped.  Her hands were hot against Maya’s forearms, the length of her naked body like a furnace against Maya’s.  “Did you think you could outsmart him?”

 _Him_ , Maya thought with a pang in her chest.  _Him, not ‘us.’_ “Give yourself a little more credit.  You were a hard one to bullshit.”

Pepper snorted out a laugh and kissed Maya, long, bruising, punishing.  The sort of kiss that followed a betrayal.  “You were so sweet.  First Tony, then me.  I just thought you wanted us.”

Maya sighed into the kiss, breath rattling in her chest.  “I wanted you enough to take a bullet, didn’t I?” 

Pepper rolled them over on the bed, body strong and sure.  She was confident in a hardened way, a learned way—after being lied to so many times, she couldn’t be polite Pepper Potts anymore.  “Give us _both_ a little credit.  You took a bullet because you believed in something, not for _me_.”

Maya nodded, arching her neck, begging for another kiss, begging to be fucked hard.  “I believe in you now.  That has to mean something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marina and the Diamonds' "Lies"


End file.
